Behind Jade and Silver
by prodigal-teen
Summary: This is a story of how two of the most unlikely people find what they were looking for behind jade and silver.NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Behind Jade and Silver

Chapter 1

A beautiful young woman stood stationery on the horizon. She closed her eyes serenely as memories floated through the inner recesses of her mind. As the images became clearer, a young girl appeared, rubbing her eyes as the tears slowly built up. With one last caress of her hand, she wiped away the last remaining signs of weakness that dawned on her face. The young girl made a silent pact with herself a promise to never again be considered weak, and above all a promise to protect the ones that she loved.

The images slowly faded as she opened her eyes. With a thud on the earth, she was off. Her outline was seen running towards a man of about the same age holding a sharp weapon. Their eyes met as the distance between them lessened. The man couldn't see a single amount of fear in her eyes. All that was there was her burning determination. The man threw a barrage of weapons that accurately impaled her pale skin with cold metal. She fell down hard on the solid ground.

He smirked at the prospect of such an easy win, but to his shock an inanimate log had taken the woman's place. Fear crept through his mind. He had let his guard down and he knew that his fate had been sealed. An intense amount of pain seared through his body, gradually numbing he began losing consciousness. The woman removed her had from his neck. Then it all went black.

As if on cue, cheers and applause echoed throughout the arena. Then everyone went silent as a blonde woman stood up from her seat. She was obviously someone who demanded a great deal of respect, seeing how the crowd had acted as she had gotten on her feet. She said in a dignified and serious tone, "From this day onwards, you are no longer a genin. Stand tall and proud because you have shown not only to me but also to all the people of Konoha what you are capable off. You have proven that you are worthy of the title chuunin, Haruno Sakura."

The cheers and applause resurfaced this time even louder.Sakura's fellow victors marched onto the field.

Before she began addressing the others, however, the woman smiled at Sakura showing how proud she was of what her pupil had accomplished. She got a warm smile from the pink haired kunoichi in return.

"Hey Sakura," called out a blonde girl draped in the color purple. She quickly recognized that it was her best friend, Yamanaka Ino or "Ino pig" as she would playfully refer to her. The two of them made an agreement that they would forget their rivalry over Uchiha Sasuke. They figured that he just wasn't worth it.

"Why go on and love someone who only thought of you as an annoyance?" they said to themselves. After their promise to one another they quickly rebuilt the friendship-which in truth never really broken.

_But somewhere inside Sakura's heart, a part of her still longed for the Uchiha prodigy.._

"Yes, Ino?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

"Well.. I just wanted to congratulate you on your win. Oh, and I wanted to hit you in the face! You had me fooled with that kawarmi no jutsu you used for a second there. I thought that he got you. I was almost about to go to where you were and salvage what I could."

The two of them looked seriously at each other, but suddenly both blurted out laughing. After awhile the two of them said their pleasant goodbyes. Both girls were still giggling as they parted ways.

* * *

A lone figure was walking aimlessly along the outskirt forests of Konoha. A light breeze blew and untangled strands of silky chestnut colored hair and gave it movement, later dying down making the long strands slightly caress his face. He had been gone for quite a while. Being appointed jounin, he took many higher ranked missions than the regular shinobi, which at times required him to go to distant villages and countries.After half an hour of walking he reached main entrance to the Konoha Village. Yes,Hyuuga Neji was home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Jade and Silver Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... for now. joke.

Hyuuga Neji made his way towards the Hokage's office. As he walked along the corridors a door stood before him. It was the only thing that separated him from the most powerful person in all of Konoha. He knocked on it a couple of times, then he heard the voice of a woman ushering him in. He went inside and bowed to his superior.

'Tsunade-sama," he said in a respectful tone.

"So, what did you find out?" the woman inquired.

"Well... as far as we know, the assassination attempt on the Kazekage was done by rebel sand shinobi, who weren't quite happy about the restoration of the diplomatic ties between the Sand and Leaf.

"We have dealt with most of the rebels and the Kazekage said that he'll take care of the rest. He also wants to send his gratitude to Tsunade-sama for her concern and cooperation."

The woman nodded and signaled that he was free to leave.

He bowed and left.

After making his way out of the structure, he decided to go to the Hyuuga Manor and rest for awhile. As he arrived at his destination, he saw proud silver orbs starring at him. He bowed in respect for the leader of the Hyuugas and received a welcoming nod in return.

Much has changed between him and his uncle Hiashi in these past years. Before he had been inferior to him, but now the elder Hyuuga treated him like the son he had never had. Hiashi was now trying to lessen the former distance between the branches of the Hyuuga. This to him was the best way of making the Hyuuga family stronger, and was also his way of honoring his diceased twin.

Upon entering his room, he saw his bed. It looked so inviting after many nights of sleeping on the cold, hard earth. He deserved the luxury of sleeping on his own comfortable bed. He retreated onto it and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura met up with Ino after awhile. The two friends decided to celebrate both of their wins. Since both weren't of drinking age they chose to celebrate with a bowl of steaming hot ramen from the Ichiraku. 

"Hey, Sakura," Ino called out. When she got her friends attention, she asked, "So, how are you?" We've both been so busy during the Chuunin exam that we hardly ever got to talk."

"Oh, I'm doing great! The Chuunin exam this year seemed easier since I was prepared and ready for what they might threw at me. I was so happy that I didn't have to fight against you during the course of it. I didn't want to be the one to finish you off."

"I could have taken you on any time." She retorted.

The two girls laughed for awhile, gradually pausing to sip some nice, warm broth.

"Hey, Ino, do you think I'm still weak like before?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... What made you say that?" Ino asked.

"Well… I just think that I'll never be strong enough," Sakura said while sighing.

Ino replied, "Sakura, you're the strongest kunoichi in our generation I know… well, next to me."

"But don't let that get to your head because your still "forehead girl" to me." Ino ended it there.

"Thanks..." Sakura said while a radiant smile dawned on her face.

They talked a little more, and after eating the remaining ramen in their bowls, decided to leave. They parted ways and headed off towards different locations. Ino went to their family's flower shop to help out while Sakura decided to go to Konoha hospital and check if she was needed.

* * *

Later that day, Neji received a message from the Hokage that ordered him to go to her office immediately. She didn't say why but rather just told him to come. He returned to her office.

"Tsunade-sama," he addressed the woman in front of him.

"Good." So you're here Hyuuga," she said. "I'm sorry that I had to call you just after you got back, but most of the other jounins are out on missions, and I needed someone of your caliber."

"It seems that a lot of questionable things are happening in the Water Country. The fact that they aren't allied with us is a threat to Konoha. I want you to go there and represent Konoha at this gathering of nations that they are planning. This is strictly an information gathering mission so avoid any unnecessary conflict while you're there."

* * *

Sakura decided to go and train for awhile after going to hospital. She went to her favorite clearing and started to do some warm up exercises. While doing this someone came up to her with lightning fast speed and began attacking her. She could tell that the person was good, seeing that she had some difficulty avoiding his attacks. As her attacker came into full view she was shocked. Why was Hyuuga Neji attacking her! 

Review pls... Nice reviews give me the drive to write.


End file.
